I'm Your Daughter!
by thrandyeyeroll
Summary: Thorin has a daughter!


I'm you daughter!

I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters except Narwen!

Chapter One _

One day in the lands of Mirkwood there was a young elf slash dwarf named Narwen, she was a very beautiful an very talented archer. Her hair was long and jet black as dark as the night sky, her eyes were a piecing blue. Her skin was fare and her lips were a soft pink. Her mother used to say her skin was a white as snow. Narwen missed her mother so much..Her mother died when she was 11. Narwen's mother died from Cancer, well that's what the doctors told her.  
Narwen always had a voice in her head telling her that it was something more than what the doctors were telling her. They never let her see her mother when they told her that her mother was dead, she was always suspicious about her mothers death. One day she will find out the true story of what happened.

But first she wanted to find her father, the man that left her. Narwen was only a baby when her father left them but she always felt hatred when they spoke of him.  
He left her and her mother now she wants to know why.

One day Narwen left the place where she lived, a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. There was a beautiful water fall that flowed into a river. Lots of ducks and swans and all sorts of creatures lived there. She had a map and a small bag made from a strong material full of equipment that will need on her journey, she was also armed with her bow and a quiver filled with red feathered arrows. She was making her way through an empty field with trees surrounding it.  
As she reached the end of the field she heard some voices that belonged to men, she carefully walked over to where the voices keep from and climbed up a nearby tree to see who it was. When she climbed up the tree she peeked down and could see Elves, they were hunting for something or looking for something or someone, Narwen couldn't tell what they were doing but she was getting agitated. A few minutes later a tall, blonde elf appeared through some bushes with another blonde elf, but the other elf was smaller. Then she figured it out, this was Mirkwood, she somehow walked into the lands of Mirkwood. And she was starring at King Thranduil and his son... "What am I going to do" she whispered to herself. She waited for a while but then she felt a branch beneath her feet snap. It was a loud crunch with a quick snap, she was light on her feet but she must have misjudged the angle she was posed in as she stared down at the tall, blonde haired, handsome elvish king. He was with many of his guards, his captain of the loyal guards and his very skilled son. She was watching them, hoping they would leave soon. Narwen wasn't supposed to be here, in the grand forests of Mirkwood. She was following someone, a dwarf. A certain dwarf in particular. Narwen remembered the branch that snapped and tried to grab a branch above her, she felt herself falling, she tried to grab the branch but it was just out of her reach. Her finger tips touched the branch, well grazed it..She was too far, a quiet screech escaped her lips. "Oh great.." She muttered too herself, she was falling fast from a great height.

"Heruamin!" A guard shouted to Thranduil, pointing above, Thranduil looked up as a black haired lady fell to the ground. Narwen hit the ground with a thump. "Ow!" Narwen laid on the hard ground. Thranduil stared down at her. "Who are you?"

Legolas grabbed Narwen's arm and forcefully picked her up, Narwen winced in pain, his grip was strong. Very strong. Her leg was hurting, it might be broken she thought as she felt sharp pains running through her leg. The king asked again, this time with stern voice. "Narwen, my lord" She answered. "What are you doing my lands?" Narwen thought for a while she wasn't coming up with anything... "I got lost" She looked at the great king whom stood before her, she got lost in his beautiful, blue eyes.

"Bring her." He turned sharply, his long cloak and his golden hair turning swiftly in the wind. Again the strong hand that was gripping her arm got tighter and I was being pushed towards the Mirkwood gates. Her leg was hurting a lot when Legolas was forcing her walk fast "Can't we slow down a little? My leg hurts, a lot" No one listened in fact Legolas just pushed her making her ankle twist. She bit her lip trying not to let a sound of pain out of her mouth. Legolas smirked at her gripping her arm harder.

There was still quite a while till they reached the tall gates of Mirkwood..  
_

Hello! ^_^ So this is a story that I've had in my head and it's been nibbling at me so I finally decided to write.  
What do you think?

3 


End file.
